Childs' Ships
by AL19
Summary: *Sequel to "Lovers' Ships"* Ronsho and Misaki are the children of Tatsuma and Rina. They may be twins, but there's a huge difference between them. Ronsho is the gloomy twin while Misaki is the hyperactive twin. How will Tatsuma and Rina be able to control them when there're literally no quiet days in the Kaientai ship? *HIATUS*
1. Ronsho and Misaki

**I know, I already have three other stories in progress, but this kept bugging me, so...yeah. :P This is the sequel of "Lovers' Ships", so I suggest you read that first before you read this (Unless you already did), that way you won't be confused. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sleeping soundly next to my lover, Tatsuma Sakamoto. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as I could hear him snoring. His snoring wasn't quiet, but it wasn't loud either.

But all of a sudden, we felt two pairs of feet jumping onto our bed. Then, there were voices calling us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

Tatsuma and I grunted, but we woke up to the sounds. When we opened our eyes, we saw our two kids, Ronsho and Misaki.

Ronsho and Misaki are actually twins, but when I was pregnant with them, Tatsuma and I certainly didn't expect that my belly was carrying a boy and a girl the whole time, through my pregnancy.

For the truth, we wanted children. Tatsuma said that he wanted three, but I said I wanted two. Sometime before I was pregnant with my babies, we were talking about it, and then Tatsuma decided that we would go with two. After that, we would try to not have anymore.

Ronsho and Misaki were both five years old, but even then, their personalities are _completely_ different from each other, despite being twins.

Ronsho had brown hair, with a gap on his forehead (Like his father), and only had a strand of hair from each side stick out. His eyes were brown. Ronsho would always wear a dull red kimono, with black straps.

Misaki had more of an orange-brown colored hair, like me, but the right side of her hair would stick out. So that meant that no matter how many times she brushes her hair, it would always stick out. Misaki's eyes were blue. She wore a light-brown kimono, with black straps also.

We woke up completely, and Tatsuma said as he ruffled his hair with a small smile, "Alright, Ronsho and Misaki. We're up."

"Yippie-doo-dah~!" Misaki sang as she raised her small hands in the air. Ronsho just looked gloomy. Actually, he always looks gloomy.

Ronsho was more of a gloomy child while Misaki was more hyperactive. She laughs constantly, just like Tatsuma, only it's more high-pitched (Well, she is a child, after all), plus she says "Heeheehee" whenever she laughs.

I gave out a yawn as Misaki suddenly wrapped her small arms around my neck. I widened my brown eyes in surprise as she exclaimed with a cheer, "I wuv you, mommy! Heeheeheehee!"

I chuckled, "Misaki, it's 'love', not 'wuv'. But I love you, too, sweetie." She let go of the hug.

Tatsuma waved his hand forward, motioning them to get out of our room. Misaki nodded her head quickly as she ran out of the room, grabbing Ronsho's wrist. He didn't expect this, but he didn't give much of a reaction to his sister pulling on his wrist.

As soon as they were out of the room, Tatsuma sighed, but laughed, "Boy, they won't stop waking us up like that, will they? Ahahahaha!"

I smiled at my lover, and said, "They're our children, so no."

To be honest, we never got married. We never did, but we didn't think that mattered. The only thing that did matter was that we had each other, and we were even able to take care of our kids.

Tatsuma and I got dressed. As he put on his red jacket, he asked me, "Rina, do you think we should show Ronsho and Misaki Edo in a few days?"

I stared at him, but answered as I tapped my chin, "I believe we should. After all, they've been living in this ship since I gave birth to them."

"True. Ahahahahaha!"

Yep, Ronsho and Misaki never have been to Edo. We landed on Earth a few times during their first five years of life, but our children never really came out of the Kaientai ship. But we were going to bring them to Edo when we had the chance.

We went out of our room, and walked down the hall to get some breakfast. Misaki cheerfully jumped, and held my hand as Ronsho just walked beside Tatsuma. The four of us walked.

Then, we saw Mutsu coming out of her room. As she put on her usual head-cover, Misaki exclaimed with a laugh, "Morning, Mutsu-grump! Heeheeheehee!"

Mutsu gave Misaki a glare, and told her, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me a grump. Just because I hardly smile, doesn't mean I get grumpy every day."

My little girl pouted, and muttered, "At least Ronsho isn't as grumpy as you."

"What was that?!" Mutsu glared again.

Misaki gave her a wicked smirk as she responded with a high tone, "Nothing~! Heeheeheehee!"

Mutsu growled before walking ahead of us. I sighed, and told my daughter, "Misaki, can you at least not anger Mutsu-San?"

She blinked her blue eyes at me while replying, "But mommy, Mutsu-grump never smiles! It's like she's emo or something, yuppers!"

Misaki would usually say "yuppers" at the end of her sentences if she thinks something's true, even when she's actually wrong.

Ronsho said without looking at his twin sister, "No, sis. Being emo is when people wear black."

"Don't you start correcting me, you gloomy lame brother! She's a stink-ball, yuppers!"

Tatuma patted Ronsho's head as he exclaimed, "Oi, oi! Let's not cause a fuss, okay? You can annoy your brother after breakfast! Ahahahahaha!"

None of us said another word.

Soon, we were in the big cafeteria, and the second we entered it, Misaki let go of my hand, and exclaimed, "Food! I need to eat, yuppers! Heeheeheehee!"

When she dashed off, I widened my eyes, and exclaimed, "Misaki! You need to remember to not dash off like that!" I ran after her.

Since the Kaientai crew had, maybe, over 20 people, Misaki would always run through the ship. She would get lost really easily and really quickly. Ronsho, on the other hand, never really wants to wander off in the ship, unless he's bored.

I managed to catch up to my little girl, and I grabbed her arm as I told her, "Misaki, you need to stop running away from us!"

"But mommy!" She replied. "I'm hungry! I want to eat some food, yuppers!"

A sigh escaped my lips. "Don't worry, you'll get some food. Just stay with me, your brother and your father, understand?"

"Okay, mommy," Misaki mumbled as she held onto my hand again.

We all got our trays, and put some food onto it. We then went to the table, sitting down in it. When the four of us were starting to eat, Ronsho said, "Mommy, Misaki and I overheard you in your room. Are you really going to take us to this place called 'Edo'?"

Tatsuma and I blinked our eyes at our son. Tatsuma laughed out, "No need to worry, Ronsho! We'll make sure you see Edo as soon as possible! Maybe I can visit my old friend again! Ahahahaha!"

Misaki clapped her hands as she said with a big smile, "Hooray! We're going to visit Edo! I've always wanted to look through a city!" She held her hands together, and began to doze off as she continued, "Ronsho and I will eat sweets, and we may even meet new people, other than the smelly crew members in this Kai-sentai ship! Heeheeheehee!"

Tatsuma corrected her, "No, no, Misaki. Our ship is 'Kai-en-tai'. Not Kai-sentai. And besides, you and Ronsho need to be with us, because you two are only five. Ahahahaha!"

"We can try to protect each other, yuppers!" Misaki made small fists as she looked at her father. "We'll always be there for each other, right, Ronsho?"

Ronsho just shrugged his shoulders as he responded, "If you would go into your usual hyperactive mode, then you'd be wandering off on your own, not waiting for me to catch up."

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT, GLOOMY BROTHER!" She shouted as she suddenly took a big bite of her breakfast. She set the fork down as she continued to yell out, "OF COURSE I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU! AFTER ALL, YOU'RE MY TWIN BROTHER!"

He raised a brow. "Uh-huh, sure thing, sister."

An anger mark was on Misaki's cheek, and she jumped out of her seat, charging towards Ronsho. After she took two steps, she grabbed Ronsho's red kimono, and pulled him out of his seat. He widened his brown eyes with shock as Misaki was now giving him a noogie.

Ronsho told her in a slight angry tone, "Hey, cut it out, Misaki! I'm serious here!"

When she didn't stop, Tatsuma stood up, and pulled Misaki away from Ronsho. He ordered her, "Calm down, Misaki. You need to listen to your brother." Tatsuma was being a little serious this time, and I was pretty glad.

But Misaki glared at her brother as she said, "He needs to listen to _me_! Ronsho thinks I can't be there for him!"

It was Ronsho's turn to have an anger mark on his cheek. He exclaimed, "The last time you were in your hyperactive mode, you dashed off quickly without even bothering to wait for me! And that was when we were on our way to Mutsu-grump's room!"

Mutsu shouted, "I HEARD THAT!"

Not surprisingly, the twins ignored her.

Misaki and Ronsho were glaring at each other, but soon, Misaki jumped onto her brother, starting to attack him. This caused some of the other crew members to stare.

It was awkward, but it wasn't the first time our children would fight like this. My kids growled at each other, "Hey! Why, I outta! You're gonna get it now! Take this, and that!"

I clenched my teeth, and quickly walked towards my babies, where I grabbed the back of their kimonos. I said loudly, "That's enough of you two! You're both in a time-out!"

Misaki looked at me with furrowed brows. She replied, "Mommy, I didn't even get to eat all my food!"

"If you didn't start attacking your brother, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Daddy! Save us! Save us!" She reached her hands out to Tatsuma.

Tatsuma just shook his head as he said in his serious tone, "Sorry, Misaki, but if you two keep attacking each other, then you won't get breakfast."

"AWWW!" Misaki complained as Ronsho pouted while crossing his arms.

I took them to their room, and when I let go of their kimonos, I gently pushed them in, and told the twins, "Now stay in there until you decide to apologize to us for causing a scene in the cafeteria, understand?"

Neither of them answered.

I went out of their room. Actually, that was the room I slept in when I first came into the Kaientai ship. It was the guest room, but now that me and Tatsuma have children, it's their room now.

As I walked back to my boyfriend, Tatsuma asked, "Are they in their time-out now?"

I nodded, "Yes, Tatsuma. And they'll stay in there until they learned their lesson. By the way, I'm glad you decided to be serious this time."

"Well, raising kids is hard work, so I have to be serious at some point! Ahahahaha!"

"Aren't you happy that we have children, though?" I asked while sitting back down, eating my breakfast.

He gave me a warm smile as he answered, "I am happy. And I'm happy that we've raised them well." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I could only giggle at him.

I was about to rest my head on his shoulder, but Mutsu said, "You two can cuddle up later. Tatsuma-San has a meeting today, remember?"

Tatsume blinked his blue eyes behind his sunglasses, but made a cracked smile as he scratched the back of his head. He said, "Oh yeah, that's right."

I whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Tatsuma. When you're meeting's done, I'll be sure to cuddle up with you."

Mutsu suddenly asked, "What did you say to him?"

I yelped, "I-I said nothing bad!"

"I never said that."

My cheeks were starting to turn red. Tatsuma laughed, "It's okay, Rina! You shouldn't be this embarrassed, since Mutsu-San probably knows that you want to cuddle up with me again! Ahahahaha!"

I flushed even more. Mutsu rolled her eyes as I thought, _I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I can't help it!_

**-3****rd**** POV-**

While the rest of the Kaientai crew was eating breakfast, Ronsho and Misaki were in their bedroom. Thanks to their mother, Rina, they were in a time-out for causing a scene, which meant that they couldn't eat.

The twins sat on the floor, staying quiet. Misaki puffed up her cheeks as she knitted her brows. She scratched the top of her orange-brown hair, but then widened her eyes, exclaiming, "Ronsho!"

Ronsho was off-guard when Misaki was this loud. He definitively didn't expect his sister to call out his name like that. He asked, feeling a little irritated, "What?"

"We should go apologize to mommy and daddy!"

"Uh, isn't that what mommy told us to do? To not leave our room until we both decided to apologize for causing a fight…again?"

"Still, let's go apologize! You may be a boring brother, but at least I can annoy you!"

Another anger mark appeared on Ronsho's face. While sort of smiling angrily, he replied, "Are you trying to insult me?"

"No, Ronsho. I'm trying to annoy you, yuppers!" Obviously, Misaki had no shame of telling that to her own twin brother.

He rolled his brown eyes as the two of them stood up. As the little five-year-old boy ruffled the side of his hair, he said, "Let's go find mommy and daddy."

"Hooray!" Misaki cheered, which caused Ronsho to roll his eyes again.

"It's not that exciting. You're the one who caused the fight."

"Why the heck do you blame everything on me?!"

"Because you're arrogant."

"I am not!"

"Misaki, do you even know what arrogant means?"

"Do you?" Misaki asked, glaring at him.

Finally, the boy smirked at his sister, and responded, "As a matter of fact, mommy told me the meaning of that recently. You didn't answer my question, though. Do you even know what that word means?"

"Um, of course I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not answering that!"

"So you don't know what it means," Ronsho almost chuckled.

Misaki's face turned red with anger. She bit her lower lip a little hard, but then shouted, "IT MEANS LAME!"

That's when Ronsho laughed out loud. He started to laugh so hard, that he fell to the floor, hitting the floor with his small fists. He also moved his legs up and down as water was beginning to form in his eyes. Misaki puffed her cheeks up again, only this time, she kicked her twin brother on the hip.

He finally stopped laughing, but Misaki asked him rhetorically, "Do you want to eat breakfast or do you want to stave?! Because I want to eat, yuppers!"

Just as Ronsho stood up on his two feet, he answered, "I want to eat too, so let's go see mommy and daddy." Misaki nodded, and they went out of their room to find their parents.

**-Rina's POV-**

Tatsuma and I were almost done eating. Tatsuma was going to his meeting soon, so that meant that I wouldn't be able to see him until later tonight.

As we were putting our trays away, we saw Ronsho and Misaki walking into the cafeteria. When I saw my babies, I walked over to them.

I was in front of them, but I crossed my arms, asking, "Are you two ready to apologize?" I wasn't as mad as before, but I was still not happy with them fighting not too long ago.

They both tilted their heads down, and Misaki muttered, "We're sorry."

I told her, "I couldn't hear you. Can you speak up?" I didn't hear her loud enough, but I knew what she said. I just wanted to make sure Tatsuma would hear as well.

Misaki said a little louder, "We're sorry."

I smiled at them. I crouched down, holding their heads as I kissed them on the foreheads. Misaki smiled back, but Ronsho scrunched up his face. He doesn't like it when he's kissed on the forehead, or the cheek.

Tatsuma was about to walk passed us, but he crouched down as well, kissing Misaki on the forehead too. My lover said to her, "I have to go to a meeting, so I'll be back tonight."

My little girl replied, "Good luck, daddy! Heeheeheehee!"

He was going to kiss Ronsho's forehead also, though he continued to scrunch up his face. Ronsho muttered as he turned away, "I don't want to be kissed again!"

Tatsuma laughed, "You have to get used to it sometime! Otherwise you'll never get a girlfriend! Ahahahaha!"

"I don't even want a girlfriend!"

"Maybe not now, but perhaps you'll be interested into girls as you get older! Ahahahaha!"

"Will you please stop that?!" Ronsho was getting a little angry.

Tatsuma ruffled his hair, making it a little messy. Ronsho pouted.

"I'll be back tonight," Tatsuma said before standing up, and heading out.

I stared at his back until he exited the cafeteria. The rest of the Kaientai crew finished up their breakfast, and walked out of the cafeteria as well, now heading to work.

Misaki asked me, "Mommy, can we finish up our breakfast now?"

I turned my head around, asking back, "Were you really sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then you may eat your breakfast. But no more fighting your brother for the rest of the day, okay?"

She nodded, and the two of them went back to eating their food.

I decided to head back to my room, but saw Mutsu, and asked her, "Mutsu-San, can you watch Misaki and Ronsho for a little bit?"

The woman raised a brow at me, asking, "Why?"

"Because I don't want them to cause a fight again."

"You watch them, then."

"But-"

"Rina-Chan, they're your children. You know that."

I sighed, giving up, "You're right. Sorry for asking."

"It's alright." At least she forgave me. Boy, did I feel stupid asking her that question.

The whole day went by. It wasn't all that busy because I played a few games with Ronsho and Misaki. The other Kaientai members, well, they were doing their usual stuff.

While Ronsho and Misaki were in their room, Tatsuma came back, and said, "Rina, I'm back! Ahahahaha!"

I blinked my eyes as I turned around to see him. I gave him a warm smile before walking over to him. I kissed him on the cheek, and said, "How was the meeting, Tatsuma?"

"You could say it was good, though not surprisingly, the people were annoyed by my laugh! Ahahahaha!"

I frowned, "Tatsuma, as much as I love your laugh, could you at least try not to laugh for once?"

"Guess not! Ahahahaha!"

A sigh escaped my thin lips. Tatsuma said, "That reminds me! It's time for Ronsho and Misaki to take their bath!"

My brown eyes blinked once again, but I replied, "That's right. But…they always cause a fit about getting into the bath."

"I know they don't always like taking baths, but they need to be clean! Ahahahaha!"

"Yes, they need to be clean, because they wouldn't want to have greasy hair, would they?"

"No. Ahahahaha!"

"Well, anyway, let's get Ronsho and Misaki into the bath."

"Right-O!"

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The little twins were playing "patty cake" while singing a random song. They had nothing better to do…until a sudden knock came at the door.

Before either of the children would ask who it was, Tatsuma's voice came.

"Ronsho! Misaki! It's time for your bath!"

Their eyes widened. Misaki whispered to Ronsho, "We need to hide! I don't want to take a bath now!"

"For once, I agree with you!" Ronsho whispered back as he knitted his brows. "We should hide in the closet!"

"Yes!"

With that, the children dashed towards the closet. When neither of them replied to their father's voice, Tatsuma became a little agitated.

He said again, "Ronsho, Misaki, don't make me repeat myself! Ahahahaha! It's time for your bath!"

Since he was having enough of this, Tatsuma opened up the sliding door just in time when Ronsho and Misaki closed the closet door. They were both hiding in the closet now.

The curly brown-haired man looked around the room, searching for the twins. He raised a brow with suspicion as the children were making as little noise as possible.

Even though they couldn't see their father, they knew that Tatsuma was close.

But Misaki accidentally sneezed a little loudly. "ACHOO!" After her sneeze, she immediately covered her mouth. Though it was too late, because Tatsuma already heard it.

Ronsho exclaimed, "Way to go, Misaki sneezer!"

"Hey, there must've been some dust in here, that's all!" She exclaimed back.

"Of course, you make excuses again! You _always_ make excuses!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Because Tatsuma had already heard Misaki's loud sneeze, he quickly walked to the closet door, and said loudly as he opened it up, "AHA!"

As soon as he opened it, Misaki wrapped her arms around Ronsho's neck. She sort of screamed out, "NO! DON'T, DADDY! I BEG YOU!"

"You need a bath, you two!" Tatsuma smirked as he grabbed their arms.

Moments later, Tatsuma carried his children while they were naked head-to-toe. Nobody was around them, but Misaki said as she hit her dad's head, "How dare you take off our clothes, you creepy daddy!"

"Misaki," Tatsuma began to speak. "You need a bath, so that means I'm not a creep." He looked over to his son, and added, "And Ronsho, you need one as well."

Tatsuma really wasn't a pedophile. Seriously, he wasn't that stupid.

**-Rina's POV-**

Tatsuma came into the bathroom, holding the twins in his arms. When he was near the bathtub, where it was full of not-so-hot water, he dropped them in, causing the water to splash.

As water came onto my kimono, I yelped, and exclaimed, "You didn't have to drop them!"

"They were trying to resist taking a bath. Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma replied with another laugh.

Ronsho and Misaki both shook their heads fast, as to trying to get the water out of their hair. But that barely helped because I was already squirting out shampoo on their heads. They both yelped at this, and I began to scrub Ronsho's hair.

Ronsho whined, "Cut it out, mommy! I can wash it myself!"

I replied, "The last time you tried to wash your hair, you only took five seconds."

"That's because I don't like shampoo in my hair! I'm afraid of shampoo getting into my eyes!"

"Well, too bad, Ronsho, because you need clean hair. Also, close your eyes then if the shampoo gets in your eyes."

He pouted, but didn't say anymore.

While Tatsuma was scrubbing the shampoo in Misaki's hair, he took off his jacket, pulling up his sleeves on his shirt-kimono. He smiled, but tried to make sure that Misaki would get her hair shampooed.

Misaki struggled, trying to get away from him. She exclaimed, "D-Daddy! Stop it, I mean it!"

"No! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma exclaimed back.

Misaki clenched her teeth, and when she began to glare at him, she pushed some of the bath water forward. That caused the water to go over the edge, and splash Tatsuma's shirt-kimono and pants.

He stopped scrubbing her hair for a moment, but when he looked at his now-soaked clothes, he smiled, but lifted his head up, saying, "Misaki…do you want to have filthy hair?"

As she didn't answer, a little anger mark appeared on his cheek (Though he was still smiling). Tatsuma landed his hand on her head, pushing her down into the water. I stopped scrubbing Ronsho's hair as well, but shockingly watched Tatsuma as he exclaimed, "Are you going to splash water on me again?! Ahahahaha!"

Misaki's small arms were out of the water, but her head was still under. She managed to say, "GET ME OUT OF THIS TUB!"

Tatsuma said, "Are you going to splash me again?! Ahahahaha!"

"NO!"

Finally, Tatsuma let go of her head, and Misaki gasped for air when she pushed her head out of the water. I asked him, "Tatsuma, don't you think that was a little too much?"

"Perhaps I did go a little too far, but I don't appreciate my clothes being splashed by water," He replied with a small smile.

I sighed, and continued to wash Ronsho's hair.

Not long later, Ronsho and Misaki were both done with their bath, and when they were dressed, Misaki whined, "Daddy was being mean to me! Waahhh!"

Ronsho rolled his eyes as he said to her, "You splashed water on daddy, so you pretty much deserved it."

"HEY! NOW YOU'RE TAKING DADDY'S SIDE?! NO FAIR!"

I told them, "Misaki, your father didn't mean to do that. But don't splash him while he's washing your hair, okay?"

She muttered, "Okay, mommy."

I gave her a half-smile, and kissed her on the head. I told the twins, "Now go to your room, and get ready for bed. Tatsuma and I will figure out when we'll take you to Edo."

Misaki smiled, and gave me a brief nod before dashing back to her bedroom. Ronsho widened his eyes, and followed his sister.

A chuckle escaped my lips. It really is hard raising them, but hey, they're kids. Who said it was easy anyway?

* * *

**There you go! The first chapter of the sequel of "Lovers' Ships"! And if anyone asks, yes, I was a little too lazy to come up with a decent title. Haha. Oh well!**

**Anyway, this story will pretty much have no actual plot, but I will write this in chronological order. There will be some fluff between Tatsuma and Rina. This will also focus on the whole family, whoop-dee-doo-dah~! Oh, and this will mostly be episodic (Or maybe chapter-sodic. XD), though there will be a few "arcs" involved.**

**I will write this in Rina's POV and in third POV. And I actually drew a picture of the twins. For the truth, I would love to post it online (More specifically, Deviantart) and show it to you, but I don't have a camera. Sorry.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say for this chapter. So hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Plans

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**LAST PIECE: Yep. XD By the way, is it just me, or did you read the first chapter a bit fast? Because not long after I posted the last chapter (I tend to go on FF a lot. LOL), you reviewed (Since, you know, it was a little long). Not saying it's bad, but I'm just wondering. :P**

* * *

Tatsuma and I were in bed, but we weren't really sleeping. We were actually making love. Ever since I gave birth to Ronsho and Misaki, we would make sure that we would protection whenever we did "do it".

The lights were off, though I was able to see my boyfriend.

I breathed heavily as he kissed me on the cheek. Sweat was pouring down our foreheads as I smirked at him. My lips landed on his as my hand ruffled his brown, curly hair.

As he was on top of me, my brown eyes stared into his blue ones. I gave him another kiss on the lips.

But without knocking, the door opened up. We both gasped, and Tatsuma immediately got off of me, going under the blanket. When the door was wide open, we saw Ronsho and Misaki.

I gave out a sigh as I asked him, covering my body with the blanket, "Ronsho, Misaki, didn't we tell you to knock?"

Misaki furrowed her brows, and responded, "But mommy, we had a bad dream. Can we sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"I…I don't think now's a good time." It wasn't time for Ronsho and Misaki to know what we were actually doing because, well, we were making love. And they would definitively be a bit grossed out if they knew now.

I added, "Go back to sleep, you two. I'm sure your bad dream will go away soon."

Ronsho said as he pointed his thumb at his twin sister, "She was the one who had the bad dream. Misaki forced me to come along because she was afraid of walking through the hall all by herself."

Misaki had an anger mark on her cheek, and exclaimed, "I'm not afraid! I can do it! I'm tough Misaki, yuppers!"

He rolled his eyes, replying, "You were shaking when you made me follow you to mommy and daddy's room. Come on, it's not like you're sleeping in that room alone."

"Still!" She walked away so suddenly, and Ronsho closed the door.

When the door was closed all the day, Tatsuma and I gave out a sigh of relief. Tatsuma turned his head to me, and said with a serious tone, "We seriously need to get a lock on that door."

I agreed, "Yes, we should. We can't make love when Ronsho and Misaki could possibly come in here without knocking."

"I should go buy a lock when we get to Edo."

"Speaking of Edo, Tatsuma, when exactly do you think will be a good time to show the children the city?"

He tapped his chin for a few seconds before answering, "We could show them Edo in two days. I won't have anything planned, so I think that'll be a good time. What do you think?"

A smile appeared on my face as I replied to my lover, "That'll be perfect. I should probably see an old friend of mine, also."

"You mean the person who 'lives' in that Homeless building?"

When he asked that, it reminded me of when I used to "live" in the Homeless building. I was mostly raised by the owner, Kotoro, and he really did take good care of me while I was growing up. He is my friend, so it's understandable why I miss him. But I'm still glad I live in a ship with Tatsuma, even after over six years.

I gently held his left hand, and lifted it up to my lips. My eyelids were lowering down as I finally responded to his question, "Yes." For no particular reason, I softly kissed his knuckles. Tatsuma blinked his blue eyes at me, but then smirked, quickly leaning over to kiss me on the lips.

I was basically smirking, but our mouths were now connected. He almost fell on top of me, but made sure that I wouldn't get crushed. Fortunately, I wasn't.

Tatsuma whispered, "Now…where were we?" He smirked again, only a chuckle escaped his lips. My hands landed in his hair as we continued to make love.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

When Ronsho and Misaki went back to their room, Misaki couldn't help but sigh. Actually, she kept on sighing since she and her twin brother left Rina and Tatsuma's room. This was, not surprisingly, starting to annoy Ronsho.

Misaki complained, "I wanted to sleep next to mommy and daddy, but nooo! They just wanted me to still have bad dreams!"

Ronsho rubbed the bridge of his nose as he muttered under his breath, "That doesn't even make sense. And Misaki, this is the seventh time that you've sighed. Could you please stop?"

The twins closed the door behind them, but they left the light off. Misaki wasn't as frightened as when she had her bad dream, but she still didn't feel like going back to sleep.

The short, orange-brown messy haired girl glared at Ronsho as she replied, "I don't want to. Sighing proves that I'm upset, yuppers."

Ronsho closed his eyes half-way, saying, "I said 'please'."

"I don't care. I won't stop sighing until I at least fall asleep without any more bad dreams. In fact, I'll sigh right now!" She sighed once more, which irritated her brother even more.

He grabbed some of her hair into his hand, and as she yelped quietly, he told her, "Don't bother me when I'm asleep. Just try to sleep, and maybe you'll have good dreams instead of bad ones."

"Say, you might be right, bro!" Misaki nearly exclaimed, now smiling at Ronsho. "I can try to think of happy things, such as me kissing your cheek! And I mean as brother-and-sister love, not romantic love. Ew."

The little boy blinked in confusion. "Wha…? Misaki, what do you mean I'm right? It's a fact."

"Fact…not a fact…whatever. And let go of my hair. It's like you're trying to abuse me."

"Abusing, my butt," He mumbled as he finally let go of his sister's hair. Misaki quickly went over to her futon, and slid under it.

She said before drifting to sleep, "Nighty-night, gloomy brother! Heeheeheehee!"

Once again, Ronsho rolled his brown eyes. He went to his futon as well, and was able to go to sleep as soon as he went under the blanket.

**-Rina's POV-**

My lover's arm was wrapped around my waist, and we were both naked under the blanket. We didn't even bother to put our room-wear kimonos back on, because we were just too exhausted after we had "done it" again.

Tatsuma was breathing on my neck, but it was really soft and quiet. It did tickle, I will admit that, but I didn't mind it one bit. His lips were probably near the back of my neck, since my back was facing him.

My eyelids twitched, and I barely opened my eyes up, seeing what time it was.

_8:07…it seems that I've woken up early. Well, I'm still a bit sleepy._

I went back to sleep, still cuddling with Tatsuma. I could hear him chuckle slightly as his arm wrapped around me even more.

He whispered huskily, "Rina…are you awake?"

My eyelids were barely up, but I responded in a whisper as well, "I don't know…am I?"

"Well, you can't still be sleeping if you're talking."

"I know that, Tatsuma."

I turned my head around, and pecked his lips. He grinned, and made me turn my body around, where my chest was on his. Tatsuma traced the tips of his fingers on my back upwards. A shiver went up my spine, but I liked what he was doing. He kissed me on the lips deeply just as my brown eyes were closed.

"Mmmmnnn…" I sort of moaned out.

Before we went any further, we heard knocking on the door. My eyes widened as Tatsuma drifted the kiss.

Mutsu's voice came from the door. "Captain, I need you to get up. You have an important message from the Jorugo leader."

That was probably a name from a different ship.

Tatsuma gave out a grunt as he leaned up. I pulled the blankets over my chest as he replied, "Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes! Ahahahaha!" I heard Mutsu walking away from the door.

I lied back down on the bed while Tatsuma got out of the blankets, putting on his boxers. The brown curly-haired man then put on his pants.

My hand was still on top of the blanket, but Tatsuma turned, and said, "I'm always getting these messages every day, aren't I? Ahahahaha!" He ruffled his hair, and grabbed his shirt-kimono from the floor.

Soon, he was fully dressed, and he kissed me on the forehead. "You can go back to sleep, Rina. Unless you want to get up now."

I giggled, "I'll get up in a few moments. I'm still a bit sleepy."

He smiled, and walked towards the door. He opened it up, and went out of the room. When the door was closed, I closed my eyes, going back to sleep. I was going to get up soon, but I wouldn't want to get up now and feel like I'm sleepwalking.

I made myself comfortable, and snored silently.

Not too long later, I gave out a yawn, and decided to get up. My hands grabbed my brown kimono, and I got out of the blankets, getting dressed.

My kimono was now on, and I walked out of the room.

Suddenly, Ronsho and Misaki were running in the halls.

Misaki was holding something in the air as Ronsho was chasing after her.

"Misaki, give that back to me!" Ronsho exclaimed angrily.

A sigh escaped my lips as I stopped Misaki by gently grabbing her by the arm. I took the item from her hand, and the item was actually the plush doll. The doll was male-looking.

I told my daughter, "Misaki, you shouldn't take stuff from your brother."

"But mommy," Misaki spoke up. "Aren't all our toys both of ours?"

"Yes, but since it seemed that Ronsho was the one playing with it, you aren't supposed to take it from him unless he lets you."

Ronsho and Misaki didn't have very many toys, but they didn't mind it as long as they had something to play with. Misaki gave me a sad look as she replied, "Fine. Here's your stupid doll back, Ronsho-gloom." She tossed the doll to the floor. Ronsho picked it up.

Her twin brother glared at her as he said, "It's your doll too, you know."

"You're playing with it right now, so I have the right to call it stupid, yuppers."

He continued to glare at her.

Something came back to my mind, so I told my children, "Ronsho, Misaki, I have some news for you."

Misaki's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Your father and I have chosen to take you to Edo tomorrow. What do you think of that?"

She widened her mouth, smiling. Ronsho had his eyes widened, but he actually looked more shocked than happy. I didn't know why he was giving me that look, but Misaki exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, "Yay, we actually get to see Edo tomorrow! Mommy, what's Edo like?"

"Well," I began to explain as I crouched down. "Edo is a big place, with houses and other ships that're by the sea."

"Other ships by the sea? You mean ships in water?"

"Yes, Misaki. The Kaientai ship may fly in space, but it can also 'swim' in water."

"That sounds cool, yuppers! Heeheeheehee!"

Ronsho walked towards us as he said, "What other things are there in this place you call 'Edo'?"

I turned to Ronsho, and explained to him as well, "There're festivals, technology, and some other stuff I can't quite think of right now."

The twins looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at me again. My hands ruffled both their hairs as I added, "I promise, you might like Edo."

Misaki continued to smile. "I'm so excited, yuppers!"

"You should be," I smirked at my little girl.

Ronsho asked, "Mommy, will there also be 'bad' people there?"

That was something that caught me off-guard. My teeth chewed on my lower lip, but I managed to answer his question by saying, "I'm not going to lie, there are some 'bad' people in Edo, Ronsho. But your father and I will make sure that you two are safe."

It didn't change the expression on Misaki's face, though Ronsho looked a bit concerned.

I sighed once more as I said to my little boy, "Don't be too worried, Ronsho. It's not like you and your sister are going alone."

"Well, true, but…" He trailed off, not saying anything else.

Misaki swiftly turned her head to see her brother, and gave him a smirk before muttering, "Hey, Ronsho. Last one to our room is a rotten egg!"

With no warning, she dashed to the opposite way. Ronsho yelped, and shouted, "HEY! AT LEAST COUNT TO THREE BEFORE YOU START A RACE!" Ronsho also ran, following Misaki.

I gave out a chuckle as I stood up. When my babies were out of sight, I began to remember the time where I gave birth to them.

_(Rina's Flashback)_

_Over five years ago, I was nearly nine months pregnant. I felt my belly while walking to my room. _

_But I felt a kick, and this was no ordinary kick. My eyes widened, feeling this sudden pain from my belly. Then, it felt like I wet my underwear._

_That when I realized that the baby was nearly ready to come out._

_Very quickly, I dashed to Tatsuma's (And mine) room. As soon as I was in front of the door, I opened it, and exclaimed, "Tatsuma! The baby is about to come!"_

_His sunglasses were lowered down, and his blue eyes blinked multiple times before saying, "Are you serious?"_

"_YES, I'M SERIOUS!"_

"_I'll call a space doctor!" He pulled out his phone, and called the number for a doctor. The pain in my belly was getting a little worse, which made me kneel down. Tatsuma was on the phone, talking to the doctor, but I wasn't paying any attention to him._

_More and more kicks were hitting inside me, and I couldn't help my wrap my arms around it. When Tatsuma was off his phone, he dashed to me, and said, "The doctor will be here very soon! Don't worry, I told him which ship was ours, so he shouldn't have too much trouble coming here!"_

"_Wh-Where am I supposed to deliver the baby?!" I whimpered, feeling drops of sweat roll down my forehead. _

_Tatsuma answered while pulling me up, "I think we should go to the guest room." He wrapped my arm around the back of his neck, and we both walked to the guest room. _

_In a matter of minutes, the space doctor arrived. I found it weird that there were even doctors living in ships in space, but oh well. _

_I was lying on the floor in the guest room, but the doctor came in, and asked, "Are you in pain?"_

_I glared, "Why else would I be sweating and crying?! Of course I'm in pain!"_

"_Alright, alright. I was just making sure."_

"_Gaaah!" I cried out in extreme pain._

_The doctor walked over to me, and pulled out a few towels from his bag. He set one folded towel under my head while he unfolded another one. _

_He told me, "Lean up a bit." _

_I leaned up, and he set the towel underneath my back and butt. The doctor then made me lie back down, where my legs were starting to widen._

_The doctor ordered, "You're going to have to widen your legs more, that way the baby will come out easier."_

_Mutsu came into the room, and asked while blinking her eyes, "Oh, she's having the baby now?"_

_Tatsuma exclaimed, "How are you so calm about it?!"_

"_Shut up. You're overreacting. It's not like Rina-Chan is dying."_

_The doctor said, "Push!" I began to push, but that made the pain even worse; though if I wanted the pain to go away, I needed to push my baby out. _

_I continued to cry as my hands turned into fists. He exclaimed, "I can see the head! Just one more push!"_

_Again, I pushed, and that's when I heard a cry. The doctor smiled, and said as he held the baby up, "It's a boy!"_

_I had thought I was done, but the pain wasn't gone. That's when I realized that it wasn't just one baby in my belly._

"_W-Wait! I'm not done yet!"_

"_HUH?!" Tatsuma and Mutsu questioned with wide eyes. _

_Doctor blinked before realizing as well, "Oh, you're having twins! Then I guess you'll have to push again! But I'll need to cut the umbilical cord from the already-born baby first." He pulled out a pair of small scissors, and cut the umbilical cord from my baby boy. He then wrapped the baby in a towel, placing it gently on the floor._

_I pushed once again, but this time, the pain was intolerable. The doctor exclaimed like before, "Just keep pushing!"_

_A sudden scream came from my mouth, and it was loud._

"_GAAAAHHHHH!" I felt my other baby come out, and it cried too. _

_He held it, and said, "This is a girl! Congratulations! You have a boy and a girl!" He smiled yet again, but cut the baby girl's umbilical cord as well. As soon as he wrapped it up in a towel, he set it beside the baby boy. _

_The pain was finally gone. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I breathed in exhaustion._

_I looked at Tatsuma and Mutsu, and saw that they had shocked expressions. Mutsu didn't look shocked anymore, but landed a hand on Tatsuma's shoulder, and said, "Well, you're now a father."_

_Tatsuma cracked a smile, and then fell backwards. It looks like he fainted after finding out that I had twins. When his back hit the floor, his sunglasses fell off his face, which I didn't understand how that happened. _

_Mutsu muttered, "Is he this shocked?"_

_The doctor picked up my babies, and said, "Perhaps his children will wake him up."_

_When I was sort of confused on what he was talking about, he walked over to Tatsuma, and placed the babies beside each side of Tatsuma's head. I stared at my son, who had brown hair and brown eyes, and saw him reach his tiny hand out. He touched his father's cheek, and that's how Tatsuma gained back his consciousness. _

_My daughter, who had orange-brown hair and blue eyes, reached her hand out as well, touching Tatsuma's hair. Tatsuma looked at each side, seeing our children. My boyfriend gave them a smile before quietly saying, "Hello there, little ones."_

_The baby girl began to grip on his brown hair, but he forcefully pulled her hand away from him. He got up, and picked up the small babies, carrying them. _

_Tatsuma walked over to me while I was still lying down. He sat down, crisscrossed, and smiled, "What should we name them?"_

_I answered, "We should name the girl Misaki. I like that name. I can't think of a boy's name, though."_

_He almost immediately suggested, "Let's name him Ronsho."_

"_Ronsho?" I repeated._

_My boyfriend nodded his head. "Yep, Ronsho."_

_Mutsu raised a brow at him, saying, "That's an unusual name."_

"_It may be, but it sounds unique! Ahahahaha!"_

_I smiled back, and decided, "Then his name will be Ronsho. And our little girl will be named Misaki."_

_I lifted my hand up, touching Misaki's tiny arm. She gave out a small giggle as she reached her hands out to her father. _

_Since Tatsuma and I wanted to have two children, at least I won't have to be pregnant ever again._

_(End of Rina's Flashback)_

I was shocked when I gave birth to twins, because me, Tatsuma and Mutsu didn't even know that I was pregnant with twins until Ronsho and Misaki's births.

But the good thing was that my babies would get double the love from me and Tatsuma.

Speaking of Tatsuma, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I yelped almost silently as my brown eyes widened in surprise. My head slowly turned as Tatsuma whispered, "Did I scare you, Rina~?"

The corners of my lips curved up, forming a smile. I giggled, "No, Tatsuma. You didn't. By the way, I told Ronsho and Misaki about the Edo trip."

"Good." He softly kissed my left cheek while his arms wouldn't let go of me.

I touched the sleeves to his red jacket as I asked, "What kind of message did the Jorugo leader sent you?"

He shrugged, "Just something about the batteries. It's nothing serious. Ahahahaha!"

I chuckled as our foreheads touched, "Tatsuma…do you remember the time when Ronsho and Misaki were born?"

Tatsuma responded, "Yes. I remember that I was so shocked, I fainted."

"At least you gained your consciousness soon after."

"True, but still. Ahahahaha!" He started to unwrap his arms from my waist, but I turned around, and landed my cheek on his chest. My hands slightly gripped on his jacket as my eyes were closed.

Tatsuma landed his hand on top of my short, orange-brown hair as he said, "I got to do some business with the other Kaientai members. We can hug later. Ahahahaha!"

I let go of him, but tip-toed, and kissed his lips. The kiss was brief, though his lips were warm. I gave him a smirk, and replied quietly, "Don't cause trouble, Tatsuma."

"Rina, you know me well enough! Ahahahaha!"

With that, he walked away from me. I decided to get some breakfast because my stomach was beginning to growl.

_I better eat._

Even though I was starving, I was also thinking about our trip to Edo tomorrow. When we get to Edo, I'm just hoping that Ronsho and Misaki will stay with me and Tatsuma, that way they won't get lost so easily.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Meanwhile, the twins were having an argument as to which one of them would play with the plush doll. Ronsho did play with it earlier, but he stopped soon after. Misaki, on the other hand, wasn't so sure if she wanted to play with it or not.

Misaki exclaimed at her brother, "Ronsho, it's my turn to play with the doll, yuppers!"

He replied as he pointed his index finger at her, "You told me you weren't even sure if you wanted to play with the doll! You're just trying to play with it because I was using it earlier!"

She rolled her blue eyes, saying, "You're being silly, Ronsho. I decided to play with it now, so give it to me!" Misaki was about to grab the doll from the floor, but Ronsho took it before she even had the chance to.

Ronsho stared at Misaki while asking her suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Give it to me, or I'll punch you in the tummy, yuppers!"

He raised a brow, looking even more suspicious. "Are you sure you're not going to toss it on the floor and not play with it?"

A vein throbbed in Misaki's neck, and it turned out that she was at her breaking point. She dashed towards her twin brother, and grabbed the arms of the plush doll. The little girl exclaimed as she tried to pull the doll away from Ronsho, "Give me the doll, you emo brother!"

"Hey, I'm not emo! Mutsu's the one who's emo!" Ronsho snapped.

The twins were pulling on the doll, and neither of them wanted to let go. Sometimes, when they fight, they believe they're enemies, and they'll even create "wars" as to tackling each other.

When the children continued to pull on it, their room door opened abruptly, and it showed their father. They immediately widened their eyes in surprise, clearly not expecting Tatsuma to come into their room so suddenly. And since they were caught completely off-guard, they both let go of the doll, but it somehow hit Tatsuma on the face.

Just as the doll fell back to the floor, Ronsho and Misaki stared at him with their jaws dropped. Sweat was dripping down their cheeks, and the brown-haired man blinked his eyes at what just happened to him.

He closed his blue eyes, smiling at his children, but neither of them thought it was a good kind of smile.

Tatsuma said as a small anger mark appeared on his cheek, "You two are going to be spanked for that."

Their eyes widened more, and Misaki panicked, "R-Ronsho was the one who threw the doll at you! I-I-It was his fault!" She pointed at him, but Ronsho gave her a what-the-heck look.

He shouted at his twin sister, "DON'T BLAME ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO TAKE THE DOLL AWAY FROM ME!"

"BUT I WANTED TO PLAY WITH IT, DARNIT!"

"YOU PULLED ON IT, SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"OH, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Ronsho and Misaki were so busy shouting at each other, that they didn't see Tatsuma quickly walking into their room, and grabbing them by the arms. They both gasped loudly as soon as they saw this.

Tatsuma sat down with his legs under his bottom as he pulled the twins on his lap. He wrapped his left hand around their backs, making sure they wouldn't try to escape.

Misaki exclaimed, "DADDY! Let go of me! It's Ronsho's butt you want to spank! Not mine! Waahh!"

Her brother smacked her on the head as he exclaimed back, "He should spank your butt, sister! You started this whole doll fiasco!"

Their father exclaimed with a laugh, "I don't care who started it, _both_ of you will be spanked! Ahahahaha!"

The two of them looked up at him as he lifted his right hand up, ready to spank their bottoms.

Then, in a split second, Tatsuma spanked Ronsho's butt. Ronsho yelped loudly, "EEP!"

He bit his lower lip as Misaki laughed out, "Heeheeheehee! You got spanked!" Misaki, apparently, had forgotten that she was also going to be spanked.

Tatsuma spanked her butt as well, which caused Misaki to stop laughing. She yelled, "BAH!"

He spanked their bottoms again and again, making the twins cry out for help.

Misaki shouted for her mother as she reached her small arms out, "AHH! MOMMY! HELP US! DADDY'S ABUSING US, YUPPERS!"

The man told her, "Misaki, I'm not abusing either of you. I'm only spanking you because you made that doll hit my face! Ahahahaha!" He continued to spank them.

Ronsho shouted for the umpteenth time, "MISAKI, I DON'T CARE FOR THAT DOLL ANYMORE! YOU CAN PLAY WITH IT WHEN DADDY STOPS SPANKING US!"

"WHEN WILL DADDY STOP, THOUGH?! HE'S HURTING MY BUTT-BUTT!" Misaki replied.

A moment afterwards, Tatsuma finally stopped spanking his children. He let go of their backs, and let them stand up. Ronsho and Misaki rubbed their butts with their hands as Tatsuma told them, "Don't let it happen again."

With no other choice, they nodded their heads. The curly-haired man said as he pushed up his sunglasses, "Now, before you made that doll hit my face, I was going to tell you two that I'll be doing some business with the other Kaientai members. So I don't want any distractions, understand?"

Misaki answered in a quiet tone, "Yes, daddy."

"Good! Ahahahaha!" He stood up as well, but walked out of their room.

When the door was closed, Misaki picked up the doll, and hugged it tightly as she cried, "Dolly, daddy was being mean to us, yuppers! He spanked our butts!"

Ronsho shed a drop of sweat down his cheek as he said to himself, "Why isn't my sister crying to me instead?"

The little girl heard him, and replied, "Because you're too gloomy!"

"Hey!"

The twins weren't arguing this time, but Ronsho rubbed his forehead with his left hand. He mumbled, "I swear, you're irritating me."

Misaki opened her blue eyes, and said as she calmed down, "Oh, Ronsho! What do you think Edo will look like?"

"Why're you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Because I forgot to ask mommy this."

"Ugh, Edo will probably be crowded."

"Huh…" Misaki didn't have anything else to say.

The two of them were curious as to what Edo was really like. But they were going to find out the next day.

* * *

**Again, sorry if this was a boring chapter, but Rina and Tatsuma will take the twins to Edo in the next one! :D**

**I've decided to make this story only 20 chapters, because I don't think this should be longer than that. :P**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the second chapter! :)**


	3. Trip to Edo part 1

**Now Ronsho and Misaki will get to see Edo for the first time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ronsho and Misaki were in their futons, sleeping. Well, they weren't really sleeping, because they kept talking to each other about their visit to Edo.

Misaki asked her twin brother, "Ronsho. How many people are there in Edo?"

He raised a brow at her, asking back, "Why're you asking me? I'm only five!"

"I'm five too, bro!"

Ronsho sighed as he leaned up from his futon, "I'm pretty sure there will be a _lot_ of people in Edo. I don't think anyone knows the exact number of people who live there."

Misaki pouted, and replied, "Guess we'll have to wait until we're actually in Edo, yuppers. Good-night, gloomy."

"My name's not gloomy," The brown-haired boy glared. His glare soon went away, and Ronsho gave out another sigh, going to sleep for real.

**-Rina's POV-**

It was time for me, Tatsuma, Ronsho and Misaki to get up. Tatsuma and I got dressed, and we both went out of our room, going to our children's room.

When we were in front of the door, Tatsuma suddenly pulled the door opened abruptly, and yelled, "RONSHO! MISAKI! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TWO TO GET UP! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ronsho and Misaki widened their eyes, and screamed from Tatsuma yelling at them.

I gave out a sigh, and said to my boyfriend, "You didn't have to yell that loud, Tatsuma."

"I wanted them to get up, because we're going to show them what Edo looks like, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I just thought that yelling at them wasn't necessary."

He just laughed.

The twins groaned while rubbing their eyes with their small fists. Misaki mumbled while yawning, "Are we going to see Edo today?"

Tatsuma answered as he walked towards them, "Yes we are, Misaki. Rina and I are going to take you to Edo today. Aren't you excited to see it for the first time?"

Misaki gave her father a gentle smile before replying, "Yep! Pick me up!" She reached her arms out, expecting Tatsuma to pick her up. Tatsuma laughed once more, and held Misaki's armpits, carrying her out of her futon.

He said, "I'm amazed you're not heavy! Ahahahaha!"

Ronsho got out of his futon, and put his futon in the closet. He groaned out, "I'm still sleepy. What time is it?"

I told my little boy, "It's about eleven."

"Eh? Then how come I still feel tired?"

I raised a brow at Ronsho, and asked, "Did you two not get enough sleep?"

Misaki answered, "Last night, we were talking about what Edo was like! I felt so excited, that I couldn't sleep a wink! Well, actually, I did sleep, but I smiled through my sleep, yuppers!"

Tatsuma chuckled as he set her on the floor, "Misaki, put your futon away. We'll be arriving at Edo very soon."

"Hooray!" She cheered as she grabbed her futon. Misaki ran towards the closet, and when she opened it, she stuff it in. I blinked my brown eyes, seeing that Misaki didn't fold her futon before putting it away.

I shook my head while correcting her, "No, no, Misaki. That's not how you put a futon away." I pulled the futon from the closet, and showed her how to actually fold it. "You go like this." I folded the futon in half, then half again.

When I was done, I placed it in the closet. "That's how you put your futon away. Did you forget or something?"

"Mommy, I was too excited. I couldn't hold my energy."

Ronsho rolled his eyes at his sister, and began to walk out of his room with Tatsuma. I gently held Misaki's hand, and we walked out of the room as well. Misaki closed the door behind us.

Seconds later, we noticed that the ship was tilting down. Tatsuma exclaimed, "Whoa!" He fell on the floor, hitting his butt on it. Ronsho hit his butt on the floor too. Misaki yelped as she was falling down as well. But since she was still holding my hand, I was forced to sit on the floor.

Tatsuma laughed, "Well, it seems that we're entering Edo! Ahahahaha!"

Right after he said that, the ship tilted down even more. That's when the four of us began to slide down. The twins exclaimed, "Holy crud!" Then, we were sliding down faster.

I said loudly, "Why is it that whenever we're in this hallway, we're always sliding down?!"

Misaki responded, "Because we're going into earth, yuppers!"

"Oh, that's right, Misaki! Jeez, I feel silly." But as our sliding continued on, Misaki raised her arms up in the air, cheerfully giggling. She was probably having fun, but I wasn't so sure about Ronsho.

Ronsho clenched onto Tatsuma's jacket, burying his face into it. I blinked, thinking, _That reminds me of when I started to live in this ship. I was terrified when we were sliding down, and I buried my face in Tatsuma's jacket. Yep, Ronsho's my kid, alright._

As a soft chuckle escaped my lips, Tatsuma questioned his son, "Ronsho, are you this scared?! This happened to Rina and me when she began to live here! Ahahahaha!"

The little boy replied in a panic, "How can I not be scared?! We're sliding down the hall very fast; I don't think I can take it! I think I'm going to throw up!"

"Huh? You never throw up in this ship, Ronsho! Ahahahahaha!"

"No, but I'm about to!"

Ronsho's face was turning green. He covered his mouth with his hand, but he didn't look like he was going to puke.

Our sliding came to a complete stop. Tatsuma held onto Ronsho when he landed his feet on the wall. I held onto Misaki as my feet landed on the wall also.

Misaki clapped her hands as she exclaimed with a huge smile, "That was fun, yuppers! Let's do it again!"

I chuckled, "No, Misaki. We're not going to do it again. It can only happen when the ship is either going back to space, or is heading to earth. Besides, it looks like Ronsho really is going to throw up." I pointed at Ronsho, who was shaking.

Soon, the ship wasn't tilting anymore. We all stood up, but Ronsho dashed, trying to find a bathroom so that he could throw up. Tatsuma said as he landed a hand on the back of his head, "Looks like Ronsho's space-sick for the first time! Ahahahaha! My little boy's growing up!"

Misaki stared at Tatsuma as if he was crazy. She asked, "How would Ronsho be growing up if he's experiencing sickness?"

"I don't know! Ahahahaha!"

I heard the ship landing. Unfortunately, though, I also heard a wooden border break. When it broke, I made a cracked smile as a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek.

_It broke, I know so. The ship broke the border._

Tatsuma, Misaki and I walked through the hall, trying to find Ronsho. But we saw Ronsho coming out of the bathroom, grunting. He fell on the floor as he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe I actually threw up."

Tatsuma walked over to Ronsho, and pulled his small arms up, making him stand. Ronsho wobbled for a few seconds before actually standing up straight.

His father asked him, "Do you want to be picked up?" In a split second, Ronsho quickly nodded his head. Tatsuma gave him a sympathetic smile as he picked up his five-year-old son.

We walked once again, but saw Mutsu heading towards us. She told Tatsuma, "Tatsuma-San, we're arrived at Edo, though we broke a border."

"I noticed that! Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu rolled her eyes at him, and then turned around, walking the opposite way. We followed her.

I could've sworn I heard her say to herself, "If Tatsuma-San's not careful; his testicles are going to be ripped off."

I yelled, "I HEARD THAT, MUTSU-SAN!"

She turned her head to the side, replying, "I was thinking out loud, Rina-Chan. But seriously, Tatsuma-San should hold onto his crotch more often."

Misaki laughed, "Heeheeheehee!" Ronsho, on the other hand, scrunched up his face.

He said to the woman, "Mutsu-Emo, how about you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

An anger mark appeared on Mutsu's face. She told Ronsho, "Don't call me emo."

Misaki continued to laugh as Ronsho gave Mutsu a pout. Tatsuma patted Ronsho's hair.

The four of us were at the exit, and Mutsu said, "Just be careful, including you, Tatsuma-San."

Tatsuma set Ronsho down as he replied, "My balls will not fall off, I swear! Ahahahaha!"

Misaki asked me when she stopped laughing, "Mommy, what does daddy mean by his 'balls'?"

I yelped, "Uh, I'll tell you when you're a little older. It's not appropriate to tell you now."

"Then what about 'testicles'? What exactly are those?"

"You don't want to know now, Misaki! You'll be a bit disturbed if you heard it at a very young age!"

She widened her blue eyes, and then lowered her head, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

I gave out a sigh, and ruffled her hair as I replied quietly, "It's alright. It's just not the right time to tell you, since you're little."

Misaki held my hand once again, only we all walked out of the ship. As soon as our feet touched the ground, Ronsho and Misaki stared at Edo with wide eyes.

They gasped at the same time, "Wow."

Tatsuma chuckled, "Amazing, isn't it?"

Neither of them answered, but they continued to stare at the city. Tatsuma and I walked up to our children, but Misaki grabbed her brother's hand, and exclaimed, "Ronsho, let's go look at this place!"

Just as I slightly widened my eyes, Misaki dashed off, making Ronsho follow her. Ronsho gasped louder than before. My jaw dropped when they were running away from us.

Tatsuma said with shock, "What the-?! Misaki and Ronsho are supposed to stick with us!" A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

I muttered, "Why did Misaki dash off like that?" I clenched my teeth slightly, and held onto Tatsuma's wrist, telling him, "Come on! We need to catch up to them!"

He nodded his head in agreement, and we dashed off as well. Ronsho and Misaki were still running, not bothering to wait for us. Misaki was probably over-the-top excited, which meant that she couldn't control on how excited she was.

I let go of Tatsuma's wrist, but we tried to catch up to our kids. I panted a little heavily, and saw the twins running farther and farther away from us.

I yelled, "RONSHO, MISAKI! YOU NEED TO STOP!"

They didn't hear me.

All of a sudden, a group of people were charging out of an ice-cream shop. One man shouted, "H-HOW IN THE HELL DID THE ICE CREAM EXPLODE?! THIS IS CRAZY, I TELL YOU!"

They all got in our way, which forced us to stop running. Tatsuma exclaimed, "Hey, move it!" I turned to the side, and saw that ice cream was splattered everywhere in the store.

I stared at it shockingly as I thought, _Okay, how exactly did the ice cream explode?_

The owner of the store ran out, saying, "I-I did not make the ice cream explode! Honest! I believe a terrorist put a bomb in one of the tubs!"

The group of people ran away from the owner. As soon as the group finally got out of our way, we gave them a what-the-hell face.

My brow twitched as I murmured, "Would a terrorist really put a bomb in a tub of ice cream?"

Tatsuma replied, "I…I don't even know. But we need to get Ronsho and Misaki!"

"Yes!"

But when we were beginning to run again, we didn't see our children at all. Our jaws dropped to the ground as we felt dead silence around us.

I said, "Misaki ran off, along with her brother. Now they're going to get lost."

"Well, we can't just stand here! We have to find them!"

"You're right. Let's get moving."

With that, we stomped on the ground, looking for Ronsho and Misaki.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The twins were running around through the streets, with no parental supervision. But this was Misaki's fault because her excitement got the better of her. She was still holding onto Ronsho's hand, and while the two of them were running, Ronsho nearly tripped a few times from his sandals.

They were both running into alley ways, and Ronsho just looked around, thinking, _This is bad. We dashed away from our parents. We're in trouble now!_

As they ran out of a random alley way, Ronsho exclaimed angrily, "Misaki! You need to stop running! We lost sight of mommy and daddy!"

Right after Ronsho told his sister that, Misaki widened her sky-blue eyes, and stopped running. She looked behind, and saw no sight of Tatsuma or Rina.

She blinked a few times before questioning, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

Ronsho slapped his forehead with his hand, and then shouted as a vein throbbed in his neck, "I JUST TOLD YOU! WE LOST SIGHT OF THEM!"

"What does that mean?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DOES IT MEAN'?! IT MEANS YOU RAN OFF, MAKING ME FOLLOW YOU! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO WAIT FOR THEM, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, WE LOST THEM!"

Misaki narrowed her eyes for a few seconds before realizing that Ronsho was right. She exclaimed as she furrowed her brows, "Oh no! My excitement burst into my head! I couldn't control my body! Waahh!" She began to cry.

Ronsho rolled his brown eyes, not giving any sympathy for his twin sister. He poked her chest as he muttered, "It's your own fault, Misaki. Don't even start crying."

"You're mean, Ronsho!" Misaki sobbed as she wiped her eyes with her fists. "This is why you're emo! You never cry, yuppers!"

"Hey! I cry, I just don't cry that often!"

"Exactly!"

"Do you want me to slap you?!"

"Yes!"

Ronsho's eyes widened, feeling completely surprised that his sister actually wanted him to slap her.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he raised his right hand up, slapping Misaki in the head. The slap was a little hard, but it made Misaki stop crying.

She whimpered, "Th-Thank you, Ronsho."

"Sure thing, I guess," He mumbled.

The twins were silent, but the silence didn't last long, because Misaki asked, "Do you still want to look through Edo?"

"Don't you think we should find mommy and daddy first?"

"My excitement is still in me. I want to look at all kinds of stuff that're in this…city."

Ronsho sighed once more, "Alright, but we're going to find our parents after that, unless mommy and daddy find us first. Understand?" She nodded. Ronsho added, "Okay, let's look around. And let's not talk to strangers."

"Gotcha!" Misaki smiled, already forgotten that she had cried a minute ago.

Her brother rolled his eyes again just before they walked out of the alley way. Somehow, Ronsho felt like a third parent to Misaki.

They held hands, looking at the various buildings they were passing.

Misaki thought, _Are these homes that people live in? Hm, I wonder if everyone has a ship of their own. Wait a minute, how would that be possible? Then again, I've only lived in a ship, so I wouldn't really know._

For no particular reason, Misaki turned her head around, and asked Ronsho, "Hey, Ronsho, how is it that only a strand of hair from each side of your head sticks out?"

Ronsho stared at her, asking back, "How is it that the right side of _yours_ sticks out?"

She pouted, "The right side of my hair has a perm! So no matter how much I brush it, it still sticks up, yuppers! My hair looks cooler than yours!"

"No it doesn't. Your hair is messier than mine."

"My hair's cool like that!"

"Huh?" Ronsho asked as he felt confused.

Misaki only smirked at him.

The two of them continued to walk, but they were soon out of the streets. Moments later, they were now at a place where there was a _different_ kind of street. There were also a few benches, and a huge area where a couple of people played with their dogs.

The twins looked at the dogs, but Ronsho asked, "Misaki, what're those creatures?" He pointed at the dogs.

Because Ronsho and Misaki lived in the Kaientai ship since they were born, they never knew what kind of "creatures" there were on earth.

Misaki loudly said, "How should I know? I've never seen those things!" A random dog barked. Misaki repeated, "'Arf'? Is that what that thing said?"

"I believe so. But anyway, we should keep going."

As Misaki nodded, following her brother, they saw a man sitting on a bench. And this man caught Misaki's attention, because he had spiky teal-hair, with headphones and sunglasses. The man looked at the newspaper, seeing what kind of news there would be.

Without thinking, Misaki ran in front of her brother, charging towards the teal-haired male. Ronsho blinked his eyes, and exclaimed, "W-Wait, Misaki! What're you doing?!"

"Hush up, brother," Misaki said as she was still running towards the adult.

Ronsho slight with slight panic, _This is bad! We're so going to get in trouble for this! This is all Misaki's fault! Misaki's fault, I tell you!_

In a matter of seconds, Misaki stopped running, and was beside the man's legs. She heard his headphones playing music, and she raised a brow at what was playing.

Misaki couldn't make out what the singer was actually singing, but the song, at least to her, was quite catchy. She grinned a bit, saying to the man, "That sounds cool."

The man looked up from the newspaper, and then noticed Misaki. He raised a brow as well, only he turned down the music on his headphones, and asked, "Yes?"

Misaki smiled, "What's that song you're listening to? It sounds nice, yuppers."

The man replied, "It's one of Otsu-Dono's new singles." Little did the twins know that this man was actually part of a dangerous crew.

Yep, this man was none other than the assassin Bansai Kawakami.

As Ronsho finally caught up to his sister, he told her, "Misaki! Didn't mommy and daddy tell us to not talk to strangers?! We're going to get into big trouble when they find out!"

Misaki turned around, looking at her twin brother with an amused grin on her face. When Ronsho blinked in confusion, Misaki replied, "You mean _if_ they find out."

"No, we're not going to keep this a secret from them."

She pouted.

Bansai thought as he stared at the little kids, _This little girl's song is like an annoying tune from a repetitive, hyperactive electronica song. This little boy, on the other hand, has slow orchestra music. I believe these two are brother-and-sister, but their songs are completely different from each other._

The man's lips curved into a smirk. He was definitively amused by the twins' "songs", since their attitudes are different, after all.

A chuckle escaped his lips, but Misaki asked him, "What's so funny?" Bansai waved a hand, as if he was telling them "nothing". Misaki glued her eyes onto Bansai's hair, and the more she stared, the more suspicious Bansai was.

He shook his head as Bansai looked at the newspaper again. He stopped chuckling soon after, but he didn't realize that the little girl jumped onto the bench, and was now closer to him.

Misaki breathed through her nose, and her breathing landed on the man's cheek. Bansai lifted his head up, quickly looking at the girl. He asked her, "What do you want?"

Without warning him, she pulled his headphones off of his ears, and ran her small fingers through his smooth, silky teal-hair. Bansai was caught by surprise. Never has anyone dared to run their fingers through his hair, because he was a dangerous man, like the leader of the Kiheitai crew, though Ronsho and Misaki didn't know that. And if they didn't know he was dangerous, then they wouldn't have to be scared.

If Misaki was an adult, Bansai would've cut her up. But he wasn't interested in hurting children, so there was only one other choice.

As Misaki touched the back of his spiky hair, he grabbed her arm, saying, "You shouldn't do that, I daresay."

"Why not?" The little girl asked.

"Because I'm a stranger to you."

She giggled, "You're right, you are a stranger, but your hair is cool, yuppers!"

Like before, he raised a teal brow at her. Bansai thought, _She may not know that I'm part of the Kiheitai, but shouldn't she at least be a bit scared of me?_

Bansai let go of her arm, but she quickly grabbed the sides of his sunglasses. She tried pulling them off his face as she said with that smile still on her face, "And how come these sunglasses are _completely_ blocking your eyes? You should show the world your eyes, yuppers!"

He stopped her by grabbing part of her orange-brown hair. He ordered her in a calm, but dark tone, "Don't even try." Bansai was expecting her to be scared now, but instead, she giggled.

She let go of his sunglasses, and he put his sunglasses in place. The male took his headphones from Misaki's hands, and put them back on his ears.

Bansai questioned, "Why do you need to see my eyes so badly? They're not special, I daresay."

The five-year-old giggled, "Eyes are special, mister! How can you say they're not?"

"Eyes are just body parts you use to see."

Misaki rolled her eyes as she told the man, "That may be true, but you can also see the beautiful colors from all around you, yuppers!"

Ronsho said to her, "Uh, I don't think that's the point, Misaki."

Bansai put his newspaper beside him as he said, "You two are very interesting, I daresay."

The little girl looked at him, but then jumped down from the bench, and stood beside Ronsho. She exclaimed, "We're not just interesting! We're the Sakamoto twins!"

Her brother corrected, "Misaki, mommy and daddy aren't married, you know."

"Of course I know, Ronsho. But mommy doesn't know what her last name is, so our last name would have to be Sakamoto, since our daddy's last name _is_ Sakamoto."

"Um…good point." Ronsho realized it, and slightly flushed as he felt a little awkward.

Misaki grabbed her brother's wrist, and began to pull him as she ran. She exclaimed at the adult, "Bye, mister!"

When they were running far away from them, Bansai smirked, and chuckled, "Those kids have intelligent music, alright."

* * *

**I've been wanting to add Bansai in this chapter. XD And I mentioned his name because, well, that part was on 3rd POV. And don't worry, Tatsuma and Rina will find their children. **

**I'm planning on adding the Kiheitai in this story, but they won't appear for a couple of chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


End file.
